Marvel: Infinity Goals
Marvel: Infinity Goals is a soccer-based game based off characters from Marvel Comics. It was released for Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One on March 18, 2017. Story The cosmic entity known as the Beyonder is bored. So he decided to have some fun with the heroes and villains of Earth-616. He stole each of the Infinity Stones and kidnapped 35 heroes and 35 villains. He's forced them to play soccer for his amusement. Whomever wins each tournament gets an Infinity Stone. Hi-jinks to follow. Gameplay The game revolves around playing soccer matches. You get to customize a team of eleven heroes and villains from a roster of 70 in total. Each character has their own unique stats, strengths, weaknesses, and special abilities. Each team has a captain. This captain adds certain benefits and penalties to the team's stats based on their own. The first team to either reach a set amount of goals, or who has the most goals by the end of the time limit wins. A character's special ability can be used when their Infinity meter is full. Their meter refills over time, and it can be sped up by picking up power-ups spread around the field. Game Modes Campaign: '''Go through several pre-set series of matches to earn Infinity Stones and unlock various characters and fields. These "cups" can be played as either heroes of villains with different rewards. * '''Power Cup: '''Play for the Power Stone. Completing unlocks Deadpool for heroes and Purple Man for villains. * '''Soul Cup: '''Play for the Soul Stone. Completing unlocks the Sanctum Sanctorum for heroes and Dark Dimension for villains. * '''Reality Cup: '''Play for the Reality Stone. Completing unlocks Nightcrawler for heroes and Loki for villains. * '''Space Cup: '''Play for the Space Stone. Completing unlocks Nova for heroes and Nebula for villains. * '''Time Cup: '''Play for the Time Stone. Completing unlocks Savage Land for heroes and HYDRA HQ for villains. * '''Gauntlet Cup: '''Play for the Infinity Gauntlet. Completing unlocks Squirrel Girl for heroes and Galactus for villains. * '''Universal Cup: '''Play to save the universe. Completing unlocks Nick Fury for heroes and Thanos for villains. '''Match: '''Play a custom, unrestricted soccer match with a team and field of your choice. '''Online: '''Play a match online. '''Options: '''Self-explanatory. Characters '''Heroes: # Spider-Man # Captain America # Iron Man # Thor # Wolverine # Hulk # Mr. Fantastic # Invisible Woman # Human Torch # Thing # Cyclops # Phoenix/Jean Grey # Iceman # Storm # Ghost Rider # Dr. Strange # Daredevil # Black Widow # Hawkeye # Star-Lord # Gamora # Rocket Raccoon # Groot # Drax the Destroyer # Black Panther # Psylocke # Gambit # Rogue # Luke Cage # Iron Fist # Deadpool (Unlockable) # Nova (Unlockable) # Nightcrawler (Unlockable) # Squirrel Girl (Unlockable) # Nick Fury (Unlockable) Villains: # Dr. Doom # Magneto # Venom # Sabretooth # Green Goblin # Abomination # Juggernaut # Electro # Ultron # Dormammu # Grim Reaper # Whirlwind # Mystique # Carnage # Wizard # Super-Skrull # Apocalypse # Kingpin # Bullseye # Mandarin # MODOK # Sandman # Avalanche # Ronan the Accuser # Baron Zemo # Titanium Man # Moonstone # Shocker # Taskmaster # Kurse # Loki (Unlockable) # Nebula (Unlockable) # Purple Man (Unlockable) # Galactus (Unlockable) # Thanos (Unlockable) Unplayable (Bosses) # Yellowjacket # Madrox # Fin Fang Foom # Destroyer # Quake # Kang the Conqueror # Beyonder Fields # Danger Room # NYC Yankee Stadium # SHIELD Helicarrier # Baxter Building # Castle Doom # Asgard # Wakanda # AIM HQ # Mandarin's Palace # Beyonder's Space Field # Sanctum Sanctorum (Unlockable) # Dark Dimension (Unlockable) # Savage Land (Unlockable) # HYDRA HQ (Unlockable) Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Soccer Games Category:Soccer Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Humor